


APP

by Aeonox



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: A couple OCs - Freeform, Budding Love, Continuing?? Who knows!, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Romance, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers, alcohol mention, alcoholic parent, years and years before lillie and gladion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeonox/pseuds/Aeonox
Summary: Based on the developing story on tumblr, (@AskPokePelago), these companion written pieces are meant to help frame the characters and delve deeper into their relationships.Of course, most specifically, Mohn and Lusamine.---------CH1: ‘Hearing your voice again would be enough.’





	APP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CH1 and CH2 will be consecutive.
> 
> For context to those unaware of @APP, the setting of this chapter is several months after their first meeting. The Aether Foundation is run by Lusamine's father, Drosun, in its original headquarters still of Luminose City, Kalos.
> 
> Mohn is attending Crown University in Hearthome City, Sinnoh while working in Veilstone.

Everything in this world is transactional. You listen to someone’s story so you can piece together information to use and the speaker takes validation in their experience. You give things to people or organizations for another reward to come your way later. The way father would speak to her, the nature of these transactions were a complex labyrinth of social etiquette and power plays but Lusamine felt it akin to a game, and only Pokemon were pawns that give their lives so earnestly for nothing in return but the prospect of friendship. Civilization tragically uses these Pokemon for their own selfish growth but the Aether Foundation had built it’s power as the antithetical of this; in doing so, Aether’s progress and growth still is lifted up on the backs of the innocent being harmed.

Purity is a careful illusion. Lusamine innately knew she wasn’t above this sport of manipulation but had faith that her power was inherently a benevolent force and through her control could protection reach the weak and defenseless. In a similar such way, she saw Mohn’s potential to the field and postured to gain advantage of his undiscovered ability. Maybe even nurture it, sharpen him to a blade to cut down the enemies of Pokemon wellness. She already determined her leverage over him could be kept simple and in the medium of her strength- that being her social and economic status, naturally. Someday he would naturally ask to become a tool and she would seal this hex binding his position to her goals.

He didn’t seem to understand how far reaching her goals were when she came to his door that day months ago with the Pokegear present.

‘I have to reimburse you for this somehow,’ Mohn dwelled over the gravity of such an expensive gift. She had said something regrettable in her efforts to reassure the gesture was not a burden.

‘Hearing your voice again would be enough.’

Such unnecessary implications even if the literal was true... He accepted the Pokegear as planned, he would call every few days at first, usually late in the evening after he got off work, and they would talk freely about conservation efforts ongoing until one of them dozed off. It was almost always Mohn.

One morning he called and it was only a few hours after they had last spoke. She must have slept through the call, but it had registered a message.

‘...uh, good morning! So I was heading to class and I thought... I like hearing your voice too. It’d be real nice to listen to you before the day starts. Well, maybe I’m not so lucky this time to have the honor, but at least your voice mail has charmed me! I hope you have a great day too!”

Idiot. He would probably have a better day if he slept more than three hours. Against her better judgement, Lusamine did catch herself smiling into the receiver as she combed through her hair. That was a pretty good day, so by chance the gesture wasn’t entirely useless.

 

 

Even though she never answered the call in the morning, Mohn made it a habit to call every morning and say something totally platitudinous to her voice mail. Lusamine would listen to every message daily as she primed herself for her duties as a socialite. They would talk at night into the early morning hours, now and then wandering off subject of the Foundation’s work.

One morning, he didn’t call. Entranced in her morning ritual, she dialed in... to the cold mechanized recording reporting no messages. Lusamine lowered the powder brush and leaned back to stare at her own equally unnerving and unwelcoming visage in the mirror, needing a moment for recollection. That’s right... he had winter testing ongoing at the university. Mohn had to focus on completing this term’s studies so they hadn’t spoken to one another in over a week now. Yesterday he had sounded uncharacteristically drained in the morning message, so likely he had slept in today.

Reaffirmed, Lusamine continued to apply make up and continue on her day as ordinary. Mohn wouldn’t dare to forget her.

 

 

He didn’t call the next morning either. She had the foresight to check the Pokegear’s call log first before even getting out of bed. Lusamine fooled herself to believe the sinking feeling in her chest was disappointment in him. After all, if she had any concerns she could simply call him to clear them up straight away. No- she was unhappy that he was breaking a self proclaimed promise. She mustered a sneer at the contemptible phone and ripped the sheets off the bed.

Mohn, who is and has nothing, should be far more careful with his priorities to not call her again like this. He who squanders his time away walking through the masses of other students, competing with them for recognition while she could have any professor she desired as a private tutor. He who bikes to strangers doors like a low classed servant to bring food and grovel for chump change tips, when she sits on an empire across from him, in a world where wealth is so abundant it’s nearly inconsequential. Mohn wouldn’t dare lose interest in her when she has everything he could only dream of.

 

 

The third day he didn’t call, she was officially angered. Lusamine nearly gave the Pokegear to her Stufful as a playtoy but took it back in a moment of clarity. How dare he try and vanish from her life! She wasn’t anywhere near done with him yet. They still had a world to fix! What could possibly be more important?

Surely, she could still call... but if this was a game of interest, that would mean yielding to his play. Perhaps he was tired of calling without any reciprocation, but she would decide when that was appropriate, not him! Forcing her hand would not be tolerated. Mohn wouldn’t dare challenge her as an equal.

 

Finally, he called. Lusamine was half absorbed in watching an interview when she looked down at her Pokegear and saw it was him. She turned the ringer off, holding back venom from her tongue. He won’t ruin this interview into the Devon corporation now, this is her personal time. Besides, he should take a taste of what it’s like to be left in the dark! She smiled to herself in satisfaction of this petty revenge and slipped the Pokegear out of sight. Scrutinizing Stone’s manufacturing plant was all she could do to keep from dwelling on how she would scold Mohn for his irresponsible behavior.

 

 

‘Hey,” His voice mail was breathy and hoarse. “Sorry. I was in the hospital without my Pokegear. Hope you’re doing okay... I’ve missed hearing you. Call you later.’

 

And there goes that justified anger, sucking the wind right out of her like a deflated Qwilfish. Lusamine called him back straight away to simply clear up the concern-

“What do you mean you were in the hospital,” She hissed outright as soon as the Pokegear clicked on.

“Hello,” Mohn murmured back. He was nearly unrecognizable without his vibrant and glowing energy.

“Answer me.” He drew a deep breath in and she could hear the heavy wheeze. So he’s sick?

“I was in a car accident.” Mohn doesn’t have a car, he just has a bicycle. Lusamine is fuming and digs her nails into her skin to remind herself to stay poised, just like she was taught.

“Who hit you?” She will ruin them for jeopardizing her work.

“It’s not their fault.”

“I will decide that.” It’s hard to hear exactly, but it seems Mohn chuckled through some coughs. “You better not be laughing.”

“I... heh heh, sorry. You sound so serious.”

“You were hit by a car and hospitalized for a couple days, Mohn, of course I’m going to be serious about it! Didn’t you think about how worried that would make me?” She scoffed at both him and herself. Ugh, she just admitted to being invested in his well being, didn’t she... He was too good at drawing feelings out of her even when she didn’t want to divulge them.

“...You’re so good to me.” His voice was earthy and slow as he wrestled for air between words. “I’m sorry to make you worry. You deserve better than that.” Lusamine pressed closer to the Pokegear as she curled into the recliner, mildly aroused by his heavy breathing. Ugh, not now. She focused instead on his words, keeping her legs crossed and hands in sight.

“Naturally. However, you could make it easier for me to accept, Mohn... just give me the name of the cretin who hit you with their car.”

“Noo... really, it’s my fault. I got dizzy and fell into traffic.” She sat upright.

“What caused your dizziness?”

“I had... ugh, well still have pneumonia. I figured I could push through the end of the semester.”

“...You idiot.” Lusamine knew his minimal sleep pattern would get the better of him someday but this wasn’t how she envisioned it. Such an idiot savant, he can’t even take care of himself but when it comes to Pokemon he has remarkable skill and foresight. It’s even more unbelievable how deeply he sucks her into these pointless exchanges of feelings.

“Heh heh... sorry, I’m sorry. I probably should have taken off of work.” Mohn probably felt he couldn’t, given his financial situation. She was already anticipating what this would mean (finally, he’ll ask to be lifted up by Aether and she’ll steal him away from that wretched city)... but he pressed no further this time.

Fine, if he wishes to keep her charity off the table this time... so be it. Perhaps his pride won’t allow her to make his whole life easy by simply asking for it. He will come to ask her for financial help eventually.

“Now you must take off from work and recover.”

“No kidding,” Mohn groaned. “My bike is so wrecked it’s only good for Aron chow now.” Oh yes, he’ll definitely come ask for help. Lusamine knew she should feel wretched to take delight in his bad news, but it didn’t stop her from relishing.

“How unfortunate... I suppose that is one way to make sure you rest.” He only made a soft grunt in reply. “I trust you are focused on taking care of yourself now, yes?”

“Oh, yeah, getting... lots of that sleep back...”

“Are you able to eat much?” Maybe she could send him a basket. She could include a bottle of champagne too to really rub in the reminder. “Our chef from Quest Island has an excellent sautéed greens recipe with white beans and garlic. The protein would be good for your lungs to heal.”

“Mmh... sorry, I actually haven’t felt... good enough to go down to the store yet today.” It’s already night out, and Sinnoh was in a later timezone than Kalos. She could safely assume he’s not eating something today. Lusamine exhaled slowly, bracing herself for the next answer before she even asks.

“And what about your mother? Does she even know what happened?”

“She knows... ugh, she hung out a lot at the hospital.” Lusamine was sure that was for show at best. Never a more contemptable woman had she ever met than Mohn’s useless and delusional mother.

“Hung out or hung over?”

“Oh no, she was sober, that wasn’t so bad. But I think she’s staying from home... whenever she can because our space heater is broken. I dunno when she’ll be back...”

“What is a space heater?” The details didn’t matter too much. Mother of the Year was still willing to let her only sick son fend for himself as usual. Lusamine’s father would have their wait staff at her beck and call every second of the day, and he would still be checking in on her every hour.

“Eh... it’s uh... just an appliance in our apartment. Don’t worry about it.” She wouldn’t. This was just one more bill Mohn would fret over while he can’t work and his mother drinks and gambles every coin that comes her way. Someday Lusamine will successfully convince him to put that woman away in a rehab center...

“Well, though I appreciate your call, I only need you to be well and fit. Pokemon must have strong defenders to fight off systematic abuse.” Lusamine spoke confidently, but only heard a deep wheezing inhale on the other end of the line. Did he understand? “You think so too, right?”

“Yeah... Guess I’ll let you get back to that.” He sounded downright miserable. Lusamine gripped the Pokegear harder but spoke with practiced, glowing patience.

“Get back to it? Mohn, it’s all I ever do.” Even right now. This, too, is to protect them through him. “You are their ally but your body is a vessel that you must treat better. For their sake.”

“Hm. It’d be enough to do for your sake.” Lusamine smiled approvingly and twirled a lock of hair in her hands. “...Thanks for listening. I’m gonna go back to sleep.”

“Of course, dear. Remember to call me if you need anything.”

“Okay. Good night.”

She exhaled and flipped the device shut with a click, staring at the empty lobby after the majority of their workers retired for the night. At least it appeared her investment would come through. Maybe tonight she will wrap her hair up and look out over Luminose with a glass of that wine instead, she could take in the crisp winter air and see what fashion trends are roaming the streets in the evening.

 

 

Her lingering in the comfort of the lobby with a glass of vintage Chateau LaRousse wine hadn’t gone unnoticed.

“So you have heard from your boy.” Her father, Drosun, strolled by after Lusamine had dressed down into a velveteen Swirlix-embroidered gown; he himself still in his usual business attire. If he had moments of relaxation to let go of his airs, it was held in private even from her eyes.

“Pères,” She sighed and rolled her head along to look back at him unenthusiastically. “Were you eavesdropping?”

“Forget not that everything within my Foundation is also within my sight.” He lowered his eyes. “It wasn’t hard to notice your change in mood, ma chère. You need be more wary of men who draw that out in you. It’s not any different than a capture styler ensnaring a Pokemon as their tool.”

“Yes Pères.” Lusamine answered obediently but looked back to the windows in hope it would signal the end of this discussion. “He’ll come as I wish soon.”

“One day you are ready to strangle him with his scarf, the next you say he is faithful. Which?”

“He is.”

“Then he better be all you say.” Lusamine sighed softly and sipped at her flute, unwilling to entertain him further. Down below in the streets of Luminose there were trainers just younger than her in the streets playing around in a Snover’s Snow Warning, they busied themselves making angel shapes in the ground of their bodies. It looked like the kind of nonsense activity Mohn would waste his breath telling her about.

“Pères?” She called and looked back, catching his stern figure at the door to the hallway before he could make his leave. “What is a space heater?”

“...truly, Lusamine?”

“Is that so absurd to ask?”

“Nonsensical at best. It is a cheap appliance to warm up a small place.” Lusamine stared, seemingly unmoved by the clarification, and turned back to her window.

“I see. Thank you, Pères.”

“Anything else then?”

“Yes. I’m taking a flight to Jubilife City tomorrow.”


End file.
